


The Result

by SherlockianWhovian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brexit, British Politics, Europe, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mycroft IS the British Government, Mycroft-centric, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: The referendum result is revealed and Mycroft Holmes reacts to the news of Brexit.





	

_"Good morning if you've just joined us. The final count has just been received and the United Kingdom has voted to leave the European Union. We'll be discussing what this historic Brexit vote means with our experts..."_

Mycroft muted the television and placed the remote back down beside him on his desk. He'd been awake all night, watching as each region declared their majority vote for Brexit. It was a shocking result, one which even the most eurosceptic MPs hadn't dared to dream of. As a minor government official, Mycroft was duty-bound to be impartial throughout the campaigning process and when the result was announced. No matter which side had won, it would be his duty to act upon the democratic voice of the people.

As the hands on the clock on his desk hit 6am, he listened to the dull chimes of Big Ben as they rang out nearby. Whitehall would be in chaos once news of the vote emerged and he'd no doubt have to talk numerous politicians out of resigning. Despite the referendum result, the UK wouldn't actually be leaving the European Union for at least another two years and it wouldn't do to have politicians falling on their sword before Article 50 had even been actioned.

Mycroft got to his feet and stretched a little, walking over to his drinks cabinet to pour himself another glass of fine and very expensive whiskey. There was no situation in which whiskey couldn't provide some relief and relaxation. After taking a small sip, he walked back to his desk and perched on the edge, looking up at his large portrait of Her Majesty The Queen.

"Onwards and upwards." he murmured, raising the glass upwards in a toast towards the portrait before he sipped some more whiskey.

While the public panicked and protested at the result on the streets above, Mycroft stayed in his underground office and plotted. The British Empire may have fallen in the early 20th Century, but that didn't mean it couldn't be rebuilt in the 21st Century. Now that Brexit had been decided on, there was no stopping the good ship Britannia from ruling the waves once more.


End file.
